The Bird And The Dream
by Blackhearts21
Summary: Red X finds his way into Ravens room, but what he finds out about Raven and her dreams might surprise him. Will he stay and work things out or will he leave Raven alone to deal with it. Read and find out. Sorry it's my first story.


****Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans****

# **The Bird And The Dream**

The started off normally, everyone was in the main room.

"Friend Robin, I don't know what I'm going to do about that problem." Starfire says almost in tears

"Star, it's going to be okay. Meet me in my room in 10 minutes." Rodin whispers in her ear

Rodin has been seeing Starfire for a week now and they have had sex the whole night every night. They think no one can hear them but Star is no that quiet. Cyborg finally put up sound proof walls between everyone's rooms and bathrooms. I'm the only one now with a bathroom built into my room sense the night Robin walked in and seen me naked and told Beast Boy all about it.

"Hey everyone, who wants help me make waffles?" I asked loudly and cheerfully. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at me as if I was crazy. "Well, is that a no?"

With that Beast Boy snapped out of the fixed stare. "Oh, I'll help you RaeRae."

"Please stop calling me that."

"Sorry"

I walk into the kitchen part of the main room and put my tea and put on the waffle pan. Beast Boy watches over my shoulder the whole time. I grab the batter out if the cabinet. "Here Beast Boy," I hand over the batter to Beast Boy "when that gets hot just pore some into the waffle maker and don't let it catch fire please"

"Wait, where are you going? Beast Boy asks with fear in his eyes.

"I just have to get something from my room, I'll be right back."

"Friend Raven, will you help me over here really quickly. I can't seem to find the one book that you have given me." Star says between light pants

"Hold on Star, I'll be back in a minute I have something to take care of in my room" I say low so Robin can't here me. If he heard me, he would ask me what's going on in my room. I wouldn't have the answer to that, not right now at least.  
>_ _<p>

I walk into my room and close the door behind me. My room is dark like it always is and everything is in place. I can sense that something or someone is in here. I start to walk over to my bed and out the shadows someone pins me to my bed and covers my mouth with a gloved hand. I try to scream forgetting the sound proof walls. Finally I bite down on the gloved hand and earned a 'shit' out of the person that pinned me. The person lets go of my mouth.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in my room?" I ask trying to get a look at the persons face.

"Tell me my little birdie, have you already forgotten me?" He says and I finally see the mask. The same mask that has haunted my dreams for a month. Never getting to see the face behind the mask really takes a toll on a person. Every night I have the same dream of Red X coming to my room and raping me with no one to ever hear my screams of pain and pleasure.

"Red X"

"I knew you would remember."

"Go to hell."

"What's the matter birdie?" Red X says in an almost whisper.

"You are what is the matter. You don't even know."

"What do you mean, what do I not know?"

"You haunt my dreams every night. In my dreams you rape me and no one could help me." I tell him about what he does and how he does it not leaving out any detail.

"I would never rape my little birdie. I couldn't even if I tried, I couldn't live with myself if that ever happened. I'm so sorry you have those dreams." X says after I finish. He lightly hugs me and I stand up still hugging him. 'It feels so good to have someone in my arms like this.' I think to myself. After a minute I left him go and head to the bathroom and slip into my night clothes even though it's only one in the afternoon. When I have those on I head back out to find X still standing up looking at me.

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

He walks over to me and hug me again and kisses my neck. I shiver at his touch and freeze as he kisses my neck. "Nothing, you just look beautiful like always."

I know that he can't stay here and he knows it to but I don't want him to go. I haven't even seen behind the mask, and if he left I would feel alone again. He senses my sadness and looks down at me and frowns. "Are you okay little bird?"

"I don't want you to leave me."

"I'll stay as long as you will let me." With this he grabs my hand and leads me to my bed. Laying me down softly and carefully, he climbs into bed with me. We stay like this for a little bit and I fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

Sometime later I woke up to find that Red X was gone from my bed. The spot he had once been laying on was still warm so he hadn't been gone long. After a little time of thinking I heard the door to my bathroom open and footsteps. I look up in time to see a muscular looking teen with black hair. I could only see the back side of him but that was enough to leave you to want to seen more. 'If only he would turn around' I mentally curse myself for thinking that. As if reading my mind X turns around and smiles. "Well good morning sunshine" he says soft and lightly.

"Morning, and who are you?" I say playfully scaring me a bit.

"Did you forget already, well I guess I'll have to make you remember again." Red says jumping on the bed and pins me like the other night. He softly kisses me and trails kisses down my neck. I moan a little surprised.

"Oh, you like that." He softly bites my neck and tugs at my night shit asking to permission. I nod and he slides my shirt up and I bite my lip nervous and mentally cussing myself out for letting him see me without a shirt. He looks into my eyes and smiles.

"You look beautiful little bird." With that he finds the hem of my shorts and traces the bare skin. I shiver and pull at his shirt wanting it off now. He gets my signal and pulls his shirt up and over his head. I start to trace his chest and back and he moans lightly with my cold touch. "I don't think I'm ready right now." I say looking down scared to know what he would do. Red sighs and pulls my chin so I had to look.

"I would never make you do anything that you would never want to do." X says slowly and I node so he knows that I understand him. He lays beside me and pulls me to him. We lay like this for awhile just listening to each other breath. X finally falls asleep and I get up making sure that I don't wake him._ _

'_What am I going to do with him? I can't tell the others that he's here and that I want him here. He's the enemy and I'm a hero. We don't go together like that._' I think to myself as I walk to the bathroom. I change into my regular clothes and head out the door. I walk passed X and straight out my bedroom door to go to the main room. Only Star and Beast Boy were there and of course Beast Boy was talking about tofu. "Come on Star, tofu is better then killing all those animals just so you have the meat. It's not right at all then you eat them. I could never eat meat knowing that I can change into the animal." Beast Boy says and takes a bite of his tofu and I walk around the corner and slap him on the head.

"Oh friend Raven, you're finally up. I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall of shopping." Star says in a sweet voice of her. I hate when she drags me along with her on her little tips. I always have to try on clothes that show way to much in my case. But I know I'm going to have to at some point.

"Sure Star I'll try to go with you." Star jumps up and flies over to me and grabs my arm.

"Oh thank you friend Raven." Star says the puts my arm down and flies off to her room.

"Hey Rea." Beast Boy says "Hey Beast Boy, you okay or am I going to have to hit you again?"

"No I'm fine." He says getting off the couch and walks over the counter and lays his big green head down. About a minute passes and the doors to the main room opens and the one person I thought would never walk in here comes through the doors. X walks over to me and places his head on my shoulder. He isn't wearing his mask or suit, but he is wearing a black shirt that's tight enough for you're imagination to run crazy. He also had on some loose jeans and black converses with some leather gloves. He has eyes the color of the ocean and black hair like Rodin's. "Hey little bird." He says like he has said it his whole life. When X speaks Beast Boy looks up and goes wide eyed.

"Who's this Raven? Is he your _boyfriend_?" Beast Boy asks sarcastically.

"Yes." Red X answers before I could say anything.

****Review****  
>**<strong>If you didn't like it I'm sorry and if you did then good. If you want me to make more chapters I will. I really do want to keep going.<strong>**


End file.
